From Duel to Date
by TypicalHyphen24
Summary: Eli is just practicing his slinging when Trixie decides to challenge him to a duel. To make it interesting they make a bet that the loser do one thing for the winner. What shall ensue? Please read and review. One-Shot.


**(Shane Hideout, Training Ground)**

The sound of blaster fire could be heard for miles followed by some explosions here and there. The source coming from a tall, tan, blue-haired teen, Eli Shane. He was practicing his slug-slinging, not wanting his moves or reflexes to dull. He set up some targets to hit along with auto turrets to fire slugs at him, mimicking a real fight.

"Hey Eli!" A voice shouted out at him.

Eli took a look at the direction the voice came from. "Hey Trix, what's up? Whoa!" He said as he dodge a Flatulorhinkus.

"Nothing. Just thought you'd prefer a real opponent over the still training dummies."

"Oh that'd be great. Know anyone?" He teased.

"Oh ha ha. So you up for it, or too scared? Tell you what you win I do one thing for you. I win, same prize." Trixie taunted.

Eli dodged shot down an incoming Grenuker while looking Trixie dead in the eyes. "You are so on. And so going down."

 **(Some open field crater, 15 mins later)**

Eli and Trixie had gotten into battle ready positions on opposite sides of the crater eyes fixed on each other. Each taking the others featured.

Eli noticed a few strands of her strawberry hair had fallen onto her forehead, the swell and fall of her chest with each breath she took, her fingers twitching as she inched her arm closer to her blaster, and the way her legs were pronounced in the jeans she was wearing while slightly crouched.

Trixie saw the determination Eli had in those wonderful deep blue eyes of his, the way his shirt clung to his body showing his well formed muscles, the sweat glinting off his skin from his workout, and his well toned legs the just rippled with strength.

Each duelist was slightly flustered but brought their minds back to the match at hand. Eli slightly squinted his eyes, giving a glare towards Trixie. Then in the blink of an eye she fired. Eli countered with a slug of his own, the two canceling each other out about halfway. He loaded a second slug right after, and sent a Phosphoro right after. It shone bright and Trixie covered her eyes to avoid the dazzling light. When she looked back Eli was no longer there, she looked left and right for him until she heard blaster fire from behind. On instinct she jumped high, right over the Rammstone that would have knocked her out. Loading a Rammstone of her own in midair she aimed and fired behind her at Eli. Eli dodged out of the way, using the Rammstone as a vaulting board, landing a few feet away from Trixie.

The two engaged in a quick hand-to-hand combat fight, one trying to throw the other of balance. There were multiple palm strikes, leg sweeps, elbows, punches, and kicks thrown, but Eli's strength and Trixie's agility kept both on even ground. Finally, they both caught each other mid-punch forcing both of them to back away and resume slinging. Trixie loaded up her ace slug, Bluster, and fired. After his transformation Bluster created a tornado trying to draw in Eli. Eli was having trouble keeping his footing so he loaded up his Lariat, Larry, and fired at the crater wall. Larry transformed sticking to the wall and then shooting a sticky slime at Eli to prevent him from being torn away. He loaded up another tube and fired his Bubbaleone, Suds, at the tornado, somehow managing to use the cyclone's effects to help Suds trap Bluster and stop the twister.

"Heh, almost had me there Trix, but your gonna have to do better than that." Eli Taunted.

"Oh yeah? Then how about this?" Trixie retorted, firing three slugs in quick succession.

Eli only smirked, ' _too easy'_ , he thought. "You ready Burpie?"

Burpie chittered in response, indicating he was ready. Eli loaded him up and fired straight at the incoming slugs, Burpie morphed into his protoform and sped even faster toward the trio of slugs heading for them. Burpie exhaled a stream of fire as he passed by the slugs, reverting them back into their slug forms covered in soot. One of them coughed out a small smoke puff, rolled it's eyes back and fainted. the other two looking at their fallen comrade and then each other. Burpie continued on his path until he had reached Trixie. Trixie tried to get away but Burpie put up a wall, effectively blocking her escape route. Then he circled tightly around her and created a flamenado that closed in around her, much like one of his early fights with Eli.

"So Trix, you give up?" Eli gloated as he calmly walked over to her.

Trixie didn't want to give up, but she knew she was defeated so she called it, reluctantly. "Ok Eli. I give. You win." She grumbled.

Eli smiled and called Burpie back, the little slug flying back to Eli and landing on his shoulder. "Hey Burpie, hang in my pack for a sing will ya?" Eli whispered to Burpie. Burpie gave him a confused look, but obeyed nonetheless and hopped into the decked out pack.

Trixie had fallen on her butt when Burpie had cut her off, Eli offered her his hand which she took. "You okay Trix?" Eli asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just can't believe I lost." Trixie grumbled.

"C'mon you wanted to go up against a Shane." Eli gestured to himself, striking a pose.

"Yeah yeah, well I lost and we made a bet, so what is your request?" Trixie asked with a bit of a scowl.

Eli saw it and tried to think of something. He looked over at Trixie the look of ire upon her face, then he couldn't stop looking at her face. He saw the way her strawberry orange hair fell over her sparkling emerald eyes, the slight gleam she worked up from the fight, a faint splash of freckles across her face, her cute little nose, and then the coup de grace, her lips. Her lips looked so inviting the way they pouted, making them look so soft and moist. Eli grinned thinking of a request he could make.

"Alright Trixie I have only one request to make." Eli announced.

"Well duh, we only agreed to one thing. Now what is it?" She snapped back.

" I want you to give me the chance to rid you your bad mood."

"Oh, and how are you going to do that?"

Eli smiled, hoping that was her reply. He stepped forward wrapping one arm around her waist and the other cupped her chin, tilting her head up ever so slightly. "Like this."

Trixie was very nonplussed at Eli's sudden movement towards her, then even more so when her lips met his. She was expecting him to do something funny or get her a gift, not kiss her. She was unaware for a second that she had started kissing back, only when he licked her lips with his tongue, and she responded by opening allowing him entrance, did she realize that she was really enjoying it. She threw both of her arms around his head and kissed back even harder, she was really enjoying this. Nobody knew it but she had developed a crush on Eli after spending so much time with him, travelling, rescuing, heroing, she just enjoyed doing everything with him. Eli now had both his hands on her upper and lower back just enjoying the feeling of Trixie against him.

The need for air overpowered them so they pulled away and rested their foreheads against each other, both sporting blushes, and both breathing heavily. Eli still held her tight when he spoke up, "Well did I get rid of your bad mood?"

Trixie just smiled and gave him a deep kiss before pulling away, "Definitely."

Eli smiled and gave her a quick chaste kiss on her lips, "I'm glad."

They stayed like that looking into each others eyes before Trixie spoke up, "Hey Eli can I know I lost, but could I make a request?"

"Mmm, I guess so."

"Can we, maybe, go on...a... date sometime?" She whispered quietly.

Eli just beamed at her before giving her a passionate long kiss, which Trixie returned in kind, when they pulled apart Eli just said, "I'd love too." Placing a small kiss on her nose. Trixie just smiled and buried her head in his chest, his strong heartbeat soothing her.

' _I'm really glad I challenged him to that duel.'_

 **Hyphen Note: AAAAAAAANNNND Scene. Just a fluffy romance one-shot. Hope you all liked it. Please leave a review on what you liked, or didn't, to each their own. I will try to post more stories up soon. Hyphen dashes out.**

 **-Tia Estas La Vivo**


End file.
